Por Ti, Lo Que Sea (Defan)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: (1860)Los Salvatore se declararon la guerra en 1864 cuando se transformaron en vampiros, pero siempre habían sido inseparables, inclusive hubieran dado su vida por el otro, capaces de recibir las palizas de sus vidas para proteger al otro. Hermanos. Es una palabra muy profunda y con mucho sentimiento para los Salvatore. "Este fic participa en el Reto temático del mes de Septiembre"
1. Parte 1 (Damon)

**Título: **Por Ti, Lo Que Sea.

**Rating: **+12

**Pairings: **Ninguna. (Defan)

**Sinopsis: **[1860] Los Salvatore se declararon la guerra en 1864 cuando se transformaron en vampiros, pero siempre habían sido inseparables, inclusive hubieran dado su vida por el otro, capaces de recibir las palizas de sus vidas para proteger al otro. Hermanos. Es una palabra muy profunda y con mucho sentimiento para los Salvatore.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, The CW, es decir, para simplificar de "The Vampire Diaries"

**N/A**: _Este fic participa en el __Reto temático del mes de Septiembre: "Eventos desafortunados con los Hermanos Salvatore"_

**N/A2:** Tiene 965 palabras exactas.

* * *

><p><strong>Por Ti, Lo Que Sea.<strong>

**[Parte 1]**

La tarde era sinónimo de problemas, suspiré designado al asomarme por la ventana y comprobar que estaba lloviendo a mares, ¿es que no podía estar el universo más en contra de mi persona?

Me atusé el cabello al cerrar la ventana, cientos de gotitas cayeron al suelo, mojando la gran alfombra persa de mi difunta madre, agotado en todos los sentidos me dejé caer en ella pensando en una forma de evadirme del problema, acababa de cumplir dieciocho años y por fin había conseguido que padre me dejara libre un viernes por la noche, ¿y se ponía a llover? Ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con toda esa gente de dinero que se creían los dueños de todo sino también con la cara alargada de padre como si quisiera dejarme claro que ya no más días libres, ¡como si no lo supiera!

Golpeó con fuerza la silla de mi habitación, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo dejando un sonido agudo por toda la habitación, en ese momento la figura delgaducha de mi hermanito se asomó, intenté sonreír, en serio lo intenté pero me fue imposible no era día para fingir ser alguien que no era, ya estaba harto.

- Damon, padre quiere que bajes, necesita hablar con usted -alcé la ceja al oír el "usted" salir de sus labios- Es urgente dijo.

- Stefan no tienes que tratarme de usted, soy yo -me levanté con pesadez es lo que me faltaba que mi hermano me llamara por mi nombre.

- Damon…

Me llamó con urgencia cuando salía de la habitación, le miré un momento y pude ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, le observé con ternura, tan solo tenía doce años, era todo un niño, no sabía ni siquiera lo que le deparaba la vida, pero podía ver en sus ojos que temía que padre me hiciera algo, siempre me hacía algo, me agaché y revolví su perfecto cabello dorado.

- Tranquilo hermano, todo está bien, ¿por qué no juegas un rato con las cartas o con tus cosas?

- No es eso, es que… -se miró los zapatos unos segundos antes de clavar los ojos verdes en los míos- Yo…he...soltado a Cuervo…

- ¿Qué?

- Quería jugar con un caballo más grande...y… -esto me estaba asustando y demasiado, preocupado me incorporé y salí corriendo a las caballerizas, desesperado, Cuervo era la nueva adquisición de padre, lo adoraba tanto como los asuntos del concejo del pueblo, eso me dio mucho miedo, al llegar al exterior me di cuenta que el caballo no estaba ahí.

- No, no, no… -me llevé las manos a la cabeza, miré por todos lados no había ni un mozo cerca, ¿cómo es posible que nadie estuviera vigilando al señorito? ¡Hoy!

- Damon -me miré, Stefan estaba llorando, era la primera vez que veía a mi hermano llorar de esa forma, tan asustado- Padre, ¿va a pegarme con el látigo?

Abrí la boca pero no supe que decir para animarle, claro que iba a ir contra él, pero dudaba que usara un látigo, ¿no? Stefan no era yo, no lo había hecho apropósito, simplemente quiso jugar, le abracé con fuerza, era la primera que mi hermano me dejaba abrazarle siempre alegaba que era todo un adulto que no necesitaba cosas de mujeres, pero ahora no se quejaba, realmente estaba asustado, miré por todos lados, y sin pensarlo mucho me incorporé.

- Stefan, no digas nada a papá, ve a nuestro escondite y permanece allí, voy a buscar a Cuervo.

- Pero padre dijo…

- No importa, no sería la primera vez que le desobedezco.

- Pero llueve...y mucho.

- Stefan, es mi cumpleaños puedo hacer lo que quiera -le aseguré pero ni siquiera yo me creí mis palabras, padre odiaba que saliéramos en época de lluvia, podía surgir cualquier incidente.- Soy el mayor...y el que siempre se mete en líos -le guiñé un ojo ganándome una pequeña sonrisa, Stefan salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Sabía que era una locura, alcé la cabeza comprobando el estado de la tormenta, no solo estaba lloviendo en cualquier momento todo se volvería demasiado negro como para ver algo con claridad, los caminos estarían llenos de barro y seguramente sería hasta difícil cabalgar sin acompañante pero no me importaba, si hubiera sido yo el que perdiera el caballo iría hasta padre con los brazos abiertos pero es Stefan, no pensaba permitir que el pobre sufriera las consecuencias.

Tomé uno de los caballos, tras ensillarlo me di al galope casi pude sentir los gritos de padre preguntando por mi, la lluvia se mezclaba con mi sudor, me sequé el rostro con una mano mientras me adentraba en los alrededores.

La noche se me echó encima, localicé a Cuervo en un establo vecino, bastante perdido, tras disculparme con mi vecino, el cual también estaba invitado a la fiesta de mi padre y que no había podido asistir debido a este inconveniente, volví a la hacienda sabiendo lo que me esperaba, no sólo había salido sin previo aviso sino que también volvía hecho un desastre y varias horas después, la fiesta ya había finalizado o simplemente estaría en su apogeo en ambos sentidos me ganaba una tunda.

Tras soltar los caballos, entré por la zona de servicio mis ojos se cruzaron con los de mi nana pero no pude pronunciar palabra cuando los gritos de padre resonaron por toda la casa, no tenía miedo, en serio no lo era pero todo mi cuerpo tembló ese día, tenía la vista cansada, me dolía todo el cuerpo y ahora…

Llegué a mi cuarto destrozado las lágrimas caían por mis ojos con fuerza y todo mi cuerpo estaba herido, lleno de marcas de látigos, no quise ver a nadie por lo que me encerré en mi cuarto y me deshice de la ropa personalmente.

Mañana sería aún peor.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Pues espero vuestros reviews, solo habrá tres episodios por lo tanto subiré lo más rápido posible, este mini fic participa en el Reto del Foro de TVD, así que, si os animáis podéis participar.<p>

Besos!


	2. Parte 2 (Stefan)

**Por Ti, Lo Que Sea.**

**[Parte 2]**

Salí a desayunar, a comer y a cenar sin mi hermano, padre no estaba presente en la casa por lo que no hubo ningún problema pero me sentí mal por Damon, ayer le metí en un buen lío por culpa mía y ni siquiera fui capaz de confesar todo, podría haberle defendido, decirle a padre que fue mi culpa lo del caballo pero entonces me di cuenta que padre no regañaba a Damon por el caballo sino por desaparecer sin previo aviso y venir echo un desastre a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, vale, eso lo entendía pero aún así necesité desaparecer para no llamar la atención.

Quería devolverle el favor a Damon, ganarme su perdón por lo que esa misma mañana de domingo, cuando el miedo fue sustituido por una mera tranquilidad le pedí al ama de llaves que me acompañara al centro del pueblo.

Damon era todo un maestro de la seducción pues esta vez iba a hacer de su trabajo algo más sencillo, localicé a la chica, a la sobrina de los Fells en el puesto de un mercado, casi sin pensarlo crucé hasta alcanzarla, me sonrió. Todos me sonreían, el encanto de los Salvatore.

- Señor Salvatore, cuánto tiempo. -me sonrió, le tomé la mano y le di un ligero beso- Oh, que amable.

- Señorita Forbes, ¿qué hace usted por la zona? -quería imitar los movimientos de mi hermano a la perfección pero no era Damon no es como si todo resultara fácil, la chica rió bajito y comenzó a caminar, durante unos minutos conversamos tranquilamente hasta que la convencí de que viniera a nuestra hacienda.

Tras despedirme de ella, di un par de saltos de alegría hasta reunirme con el ama que me miró con muy mala cara pero no me importó, ¡acababa de ayudar a mi hermano!

Damon estaba sentado en la hierba del jardín cuando llegué, limpiaba sus botas con mucho empeño, ya hacía unos días que no llovía pero el tiempo seguía extraño y el patio no estaba en condiciones para hacer el guarro.

- Hermano -le saludé agachándome a su lado para comprobar con mis propios ojos que no estaba limpiando los zapatos los estaba destrozando a base de bien- ¿Qué haces?

- Limpiar -se encogió de hombros- Necesito entretenerme en algo, padre me ha pedido que me reúna con él esta tarde, ¡no quiero! Pensaba quedar con unos amigos.

- Y coquetear -Damon alzó la cabeza, una sonrisa pícara se instaló en su rostro y asintió, me puse rojo cuando me pasó un brazo por los hombros.-

- Que crio eres.

- No soy un crío, te lo voy a demostar.-y sin que pudiera decir nada más tiré de su brazo con fuerza, Damon no se resistió mucho más y se dejó arrastrar justo cuando un carruaje paraba en frente de la hacienda sonreír extasiado y sin que se lo esperara me giré hasta él- ¿Ves? Te he traído una muchacha…

El rostro de Damon se descompuso no supe muy bien porqué hasta que me giré, del carruaje salió un hombre trajeado que se lanzó contra mí y contra Damon, mi hermano intentó ayudarme pero le fue imposible no sólo había un hombre y sino también otros dos más que se fueron directos a Damon, recibí varios golpes, la sangre corría por mi rostro, cuando conseguí zafarme del agarre de ese idiota pude comprobar el estado de mi hermano, me lancé hasta Damon comprobando que no tuviera ningún hueso roto.

- Ah… -se quejó del hombro, justo cuando uno de los hombros, el que había ido a por Damon, nos miró y nos lanzó una última advertencia.

- No volváis a acercaros a mi mujer, panda de bastardos. -nos escupió, bueno en realidad escupió al suelo, me arrastré como pude hasta el lado de Damon, me quité la sangre de la cara para comprobar su estado, no estaba tan mal.

- ¿Estás bien, hermano? -le pregunté desesperado notando como no movía demasiado bien el brazo izquierdo- ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Necesito cien palizas como esa para que no pueda levantarme -bromeó pero en cuanto intentó moverse un dolor indescriptible se instaló en todo su cuerpo o eso reflejaba su rostro- Oups, tengo que tener algo roto.

- Vamos, apóyate en mi.

En cuanto entramos en casa nos caemos al suelo, estamos demasiado cansados todo nuestro cuerpo pide un poco de calma, por lo que no puedo moverme más de la cuenta, grito como puedo para llamar a alguien y el que aparece es padre, sonrió agotado mientras me dejo mecer por la inconsciencia.

Me despierto en cuanto siento un cambio de peso en la cama. ¿Desde cuando estoy en mi alcoba? Me remuevo, es mi hermano el que está a mi lado, tiene peor aspecto aún, la cara está más marcada y llena de manchones violetas, sus ojos reflejan dolor, y tiene el brazo vendado.

Pero hay algo diferente, se contrae de dolor demasiado más que antes incluso, miro su ropa sigue llevando la misma. Esto no me gusta.

- ¿Padre…? -no finalizo mi pregunta cuando Damon cae rendido en mis sábanas, es cuando por fin puedo ver las manchas rojas en la camisa, le ha azotado, trago duro sabiendo que, otra vez, por mi culpa Damon ha recibido una reprimenda- Lo siento mucho… -sollozo rompiéndole la camisa para poder limpiar sus heridas, es mi culpa lo sé, yo quise ayudar a mi hermano y padre le había castigado por mi mal aspecto, seguro, ese día me prometo una cosa: nunca más permitiré que Damon reciba un castigo injusto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por todo, el final de esta mini historia es en el siguiente episodio, os animo a que participéis en estos retos.<em>**


	3. Parte Final (Damon)

_**Por ti, Lo Que Sea.**_

_**[Parte Final]**_

Hace calor, pero no la típica calor del sur, es una calor aún más asfixiante si cabe, me estiro como puedo notando cada músculo de mi cuerpo tensarse de dolor ante tal acción, con una mueca de dolor y con unas ganas increíbles de que la tierra o donde mierda estuviera me tragase me incorporé, y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de la figura delgada de mi hermano, le miré con sorna, se había quedado dormido en esa silla tan incómoda y estaba babeando, pero después me di cuenta de una cosa, en primer lugar, ¿qué hacía ahí?

Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi habitación, sino en la de mi hermano, error garrafal por mi parte, y peor aún me siento cuando noto que alguien me ha quitado los restos de mi camisa y me ha untado algo pegajoso, ¿habrá sido Stefan? ¿he permitido que mi hermano viera esto?

Una cosa es saberlo y otra muy distinta es verlo con tus propios ojos.

- Stefan -le llamo bajito no sé que hora es, nadie ha venido a despertarnos por lo tanto no pueden ser ni la hora de desayunar, tampoco es que se oiga nada en el exterior- ¡Stefan!

Mi hermano se sobresaltó cayéndose al suelo no pude resistir mucho más tiempo para reírme es que la escena en sí era graciosa no solo la postura que tenía sino también la baba que le resbalaba por las mejillas, era algo cómico y hacía la cosa divertida cuando en realidad sentía que todo mi cuerpo iba a estallar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, hermano? -preocupado se acercó a mi la sonrisa de mi cara desapareció de un plumazo, no quería esto para Stefan, que viviera con miedo, me deshice de las sábanas descubriendo la sangre en ellas y salí del cuarto como pude, en unos segundos tenía a mi hermano detras- ¡Basta de hacer eso!

- ¿Hacer qué? -me crucé de brazos en pose de superioridad pero en realidad quería evitar que mi hermano tuviera acceso a mis heridas con la luz del amanecer, ignorándome se acercó a mi para tirar de mi brazo- Suéltame Stefan.

- Deja de hacerte el malo, Damon, tú nunca serás el malo para mi -esas palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo, quiero decir, me afectaron de tal forma que creí por un momento ser incapaz de mantener una pose donde nada me afecta, eso más el simple hecho de estar rabiando hacía la cosa aún más complicada.

- Mis niños, ¿qué hacen despiertos…? -nana nos alcanzó en el pasillo y no tuve tiempo de ocultarme de sus ojos cuando ella localizó las heridas- ¡Virgen santa! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dibujé una mueca de disgusto cuando tiró de mí hasta el interior del cuarto.

Nana era una mujer muy agradable, regordeta pero siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, era según mi padre, nuestra criada pero yo nunca la vi así, aunque su origen de ser esclava para mi era como una segunda madre, la mujer que nos había criado, más a mi que al mismo Stefan, porque aunque yo ocultara mis emociones ella siempre me decía que a veces los más fuertes son los que más necesitan atención, nunca le negué ni le afirmé eso pero me alegra ver que siempre estará ahí, sonrío como un idiota cuando me trata como un hijo.

Stefan había bajado a desayunar con padre y temí que fuera capaz de decir algo al respecto pero cuando a la media hora subió con una sonrisa y con unos planes para pasar la mañana el miedo se esfumó, no salí de casa en los siguientes días, el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para intentar montar en mi caballo o dar un paseo, no solo era la paliza de ese idiota sino también la de padre, era mortal.

Bajé al patio por la mañana, llevaba más de un mes sin cruzarme con padre debido a sus innumerables reuniones con el concejo y a su trabajo, bueno todo eso y que me mantuve a distancia el tiempo posible pero hoy era inevitable, una de las mejores fiestas sucedería hoy en el salón principal y yo tenía que estar presente, por lo que me dirigí a su despacho para hablar tal y como él me había pedido.

Sabía que era extraño pero era su primogénito por lo tanto no podía quejarme, no entré hasta que me dio su permiso, cuando crucé la sala, me di cuenta de mi error, padre era un hombre con un temperamento extraño, no podía saber cuando estaba de humor o cuando estaba a punto de darte una paliza, mi cuerpo aún recordaba la anterior, me senté en la silla y esperé pacientemente a sus primeras palabras.

- Hijo hablé con el gobernador, las cosas están muy mal ahí arriba, lo veo Damon -puso las manos sobre la mesa signo de agotamiento- Quieren la libertad de los esclavos, malditos bastardos.

Yo quería la libertad de los esclavos también, solo había que mirar a nana para saber que eran también personas, no me gustaba por donde iba todo esto, quiero decir, ¿a qué venía decirme esto a mi?

- ¿Quiere que vaya…? -no me atrevía a formular la pregunta.

- Quiero que ayudes a tu patria si hay guerra lucharas desde nuestro bando.

Sabía que no podía fiarme de padre, me incorporé con la mirada borrosa, amaba luchar no lo niego pero luchar por algo que creo, no por esto, sabía que no tenía porque haber guerra, nuestra patria era una zona tranquila, nunca tendría que ir al frente si las diferencias con el norte se calmaban al día de hoy pero una parte de mi sabía que esto era solo una mentira, iría a la guerra porque padre quería que muriera por la patria para así poder decir que se enorgullece de su hijo.

Hoy era 30 de Diciembre de 1860, unos meses después me daría cuenta que la vida no era tan fácil.

* * *

><p><em>¡998 palabras!<em>

_Un final inhóspito pero teniendo en cuenta que en febrero del 61 las cosas cambiarían era de esperar este final, ya sabeos que Damon luchó con los confederados aunque tardó poco en desertar, no por Katherine sino porque no creía en la lucha. Él quería la libertad de los esclavos._

_¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia! Ojalá se animen a participar o a votar por mi xD._

_Besos!_


End file.
